Radio receivers and cassette decks have been employed as vehicle audio instruments for many years. As a result of the recent development of digital audio instruments such as CD (compact disc) and DAT players, there is an increasing demand to install these digital audio instruments for vehicle use. Usually no recording capability is desired for the vehicle audio instruments so that the conventional DAT players adapted to be mounted on the automobiles are provided with no recording mechanism.
With the conventional DAT system for vehicle use, the drivers and/or passengers can enjoy musical and instrumental sources that have been recorded and programmed on a DAT cassette tape. This means that, in order to listen a DAT source of private collection which is itself not on sale, it would be necessary to have another DAT unit equipped with recording mechanism and program the favorite source on a DAT cassette tape with the DAT unit. Such DAT unit might be installed in a home and usually would be equipped with reproducing mechanism as well. Accordingly, providing a similar reproducing mechanism both for the vehicle DAT player and the household DAT reproducing/recording apparatus, could be considered wasteful.